Seven Distinct Memories
by Rayleighn
Summary: Small words in everyday life trigger memories in people, and Echo is no different. Some memories make us who we are, and when Echo starts finding the memories that make her, her, she realizes she never knew who she was. Echo/Adelle Takes place in epi 207
1. The Chorus Girls

**Sorry for being absent from writing for so long. I am not even going to make up excuses, other then my plate got rather full and writing got pushed to the back burner.**

**So this is my new endeavor. Along with this I do plan to start writing a Glee FanFic so I am going to try to make up for lost time.  
**

**This contains slight spolier from Meet Jane Doe.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the show. If I did Fox would not be taking it off the air.**

* * *

Echo pulled away from Paul when she felt the reluctance in his kiss.

"You think I am a freak."

"I don't have the right."

Echo turned her head to the side, just slightly.

"It's not my other... personas that make me feel what I feel."

"The Dollhouse made you fall in love, over and over. You told me that."

With mirth dancing in her eyes Echo returned fire.

"They also made me aggressively sexual. And phenomenally creative in bed."

With a sigh Paul remarked, "Now, that's just cruel."

Echo's smiled widened and she continued. "Also sociopathic, inexperienced... blind... And at least seven times--gay. There's a lot of noise from the Chorus Girls, but they're not me. There is a me. This is me. "

As the comment left her lips Echo knew that the Chorus Girls were chiming in for a reason. This wasn't her. Falling into bed with Paul Ballard was not her. It might have been Caroline but, it was not Echo. The Chorus Girls started clapping and tried to point her in the right direction of who she was.

Echo collapsed in front of Paul as memories rushed in.

Seven distinct memories.

* * *

The Chorus Girls were flipping through her memories like they were just colorful images. Everything was just flashing through Echo's closed eyes until they found the one they demanded she remember. They demanded she remember Version 1.0 of Heather. Heather, the persona aptly named for the character off of CSI that she seemed to be created around. Echo heard Heather's voice the most dominate out of the Chorus Girls, almost constantly. Echo had a sneaking suspicion she was going to find out why.

The Chorus Girls hit play and the memory started, all the while Echo lay on the floor with Paul watching over her while what ever had to play out did.


	2. Memory 1

**Sorry if the beginning seemed like a really bad oneshot. But I had to make some sort of intro.**

**On that note my work week starts again tomorrow so I unforutenatly woln't be able to have this quick of an output.**

**Disclaimer: As perviously stated i don't own DollHouse.**

**And with that I give you memory number one. Please review!**

**

* * *

  
**

_Echo watched the memory from beginning to end, from chair to chair._

Echo, now Heather, sat up in the chair and looked at Topher. Her right eyebrow raised just enough to give it a slight curve. Boyd cleared his throat, grabbing her attention.

She turned her head and looked at the man, turning the look on him, clearly assessing him.

"Heather, we have to go get you ready."

Heather looked down and realized that he was very much right. She pushed herself out of the chair with all the elegance that she possessed and followed Boyd through the Doll House, down an elevator and to the clothing room.

Upon entering the room an assistant latched on to her and started piling cloths into her arms.

"What am I to do with all of this? I can only wear one thing and I simply do not have time to play dress up."

The assistant looked at Boyd, who offered no answer other then a shrug.

Heather saw dress sticking out on the bottom of the pile and pulled it out. The purple Victorian princess skirt went up into a tight leather corset with purple lacing. "This, this will do." She said moving to the changing room and changing into the dress.

The assistant went and picked out the shoes for her and when she stepped out of the room and put the matching six inch stiletto boots on even Boyd was floored. Heather looked like the real deal. The air that was put off from her hit everyone around, much like an alpha male in a wolf pack does, everyone wanted to go cowering in the corner.

She arched her eyebrow again. "I do believe I am to be meeting someone this evening boys."

They stayed frozen.

"Hop to it!" She barked and Boyd instantly moved, leading her out of the room and down to the van.

Boyd handed the driver the address were Heather was to be dropped off.

The drive to the unknown destination was ridiculously long and the memory went black for a moment. Then suddenly it came back with full color and clarity.

Heather was rubbing her eyes and looking out the window of the van. The castle like mansion that sat in front of her was amazing. Situated on the cliffs like it had always been there, the house looked warm and inviting.

Heather slid the door open, blew a very fake kiss to Body and walked up the winding pathway that led to the front door. The view from the van was blocked by a set of person high bushes.

The door opened and Heathers eyes moved from the woman's feet, up her long, toned legs until they met the tight pinstriped pencil skirt, up the skirt to the tucked in lavender silk cami, up to the face, with high cheek bones, dark red lips, and stormy blue eyes, and ending with the wavy brown, almost black hair.

"Hello Heather." The woman said, her hand taking Heathers and pulling her into the house. "Welcome to my home." This time Heather caught an accent in the woman's words. It was distinctly British.

Heather followed her around. "So how long am I here today?"

"I freed up about five hours." The woman answered.

"Good, that leaves time for food as well." Heather said, leaving the woman and searching the house for the kitchen.

Finding it with ease she opened the refrigerator and started pulling through the stock of food. Pulling out tomatoes, onions, tortillas, and jalapenos, she set to work on fixing dinner. Cutting the tomatoes and onions up, then moving to the jalapenos, mixing them up and throwing them in the tortillas. The woman walked in as she was wrapping the last two and put her arms around her waist. "Food then pleasure dear. One needs to keep her strength up for an extended session with me."

The woman sighed and took the plate with the food on it to the dinning room. Heather followed, bring with her the pitcher of lemonade from the refrigerator. Sitting across from each other, they ate in silence. When the plates were clear Heather stood up and smiled. "Lead me to your domain."

The woman smiled and showed Heather to her room. The bed room was painted a deep red with a dark almost black ceiling with a king sized bed in the middle clad in the same color scheme with silk sheets. Heather smiled and sat on the edge of the bed removing her shoes. The woman just stood in the doorway.

"Are you just going to watch all night or did you actually want some pleasure too?"

The woman jumped and moved into the room, kicking off the high heels she had been wearing and climbing onto the bed, her knees on either side of Heather's hips. "Oh, I most definitely want pleasure."

Heather smiled and their lips meet, and for a brief flicker there was a struggle for power, but the woman quickly submitted. Heather was the dominate one in the kiss, and in all other things. Heather lifted the woman and reversed their positions. The woman looked at her with wide eyes, and they continued to make out for a good part of the memory.

Then the woman's shirt and bra went flying and Heather was kissing and nipping her way down the woman's body. Unzipping the skirt, pulling skirt and thong down, mouth meeting hip, then thigh, then finally the apex of her thighs. The woman squealed, and her hands went into Heather's hair, burying her face into her sex.

As quickly as the memory started it ended, and Echo opened her eyes to see Paul leaning over her. She immediately rolled over and threw up.

"Echo, Echo, whats wrong?" He asked, panicked that something had gone wrong in her brain chemistry and she would have to go back to the doll house.

"I just watched myself fuck Adelle DeWitt. Excuse me while I throw up a few more times."


End file.
